A Friend Indeed
A Friend Indeed is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It features the debut of the Gigatronics. Synopsis Evox targets the Beast Bots to stop the Rangers from forming their Megazord. Plot At a train yard, Avatar Blaze and Avatar Roxy arrive through teleporting to a nearby train where they both prepare Scrozzle’s equipment to create Railtron. Avatar Blaze gives him instructions to steal the Beast Bots’ memory data and attach them to some discs. Avatar Roxy explains further that if the data is able to get over to Scrozzle, he can figure out how to control the Beast-X Megazord. At Grid Battleforce, Devon and Ravi are busy training with Smash looking on until Devon calls for a break. Afterwards, Smash attempts to give Ravi a blueberry drink, but Ravi denies, saying that he prefers water instead. Dying of thirst, Devon takes the drink from Smash. Cruise then enters with Devon’s favorite drink, only to find him with the drink that Smash had. Devon then tells Ravi that he’s had enough training for one day, which Ravi tells him he could go for another round. Not wanting any more training for the day, Devon and Cruise leave with Smash offering to train with Ravi instead. Surprised at the Beast Bot’s decision, Ravi begins training with Smash, only for it to soon end when Ravi realizes that his Beast Bot doesn’t punch so hard. Ravi then tries to explain to his Beast Bot that he needs to hit harder if they’re going to fight, only to find a green substance on his shirt. Ashamed, Smash apologizes to Ravi for the substance, saying that it got on his hands. Still disappointed that the green substance got on his new shirt, Ravi grabs his bag and ends his training session with Smash. In the lab, Zoey comes in to ask Nate where Jax is at. Nate tells her that he was just in there a little bit ago and left a brown bag. Thinking that the bag is office supplies, Zoey finds party supplies instead just as Jax rolls into the lab. Jax then expresses disappointment that he received the wrong bag. Coming into the lab to ask Jax a question, Ben and Betty are surprised to find Zoey. With Jax explaining that he received the wrong bag, Betty takes the bag with the party supplies away from Zoey and leaves with Ben to help Jax out with a favor. Devon and Ravi come in to ask where the trio is going off to in just a hurry. Zoey tells them that Jax goofed up and got party supplies instead. Nate walks by to tell the team to go to mission training in the back and to not forget their Beast-X Blasters. Continuing, Devon and Ravi tell Zoey that their Beast Bots are experiencing similar problems just as they grab their weapons for training. Wanting their Beast Bots to do their favors with no questions asked, the team heads for mission training. Outside of Grid Battleforce, Devon, Ravi and Zoey walk out to find a vehicle about to drive past them, only for them to discover that it is a hologram by Nate. Still confused at what happened, Nate tells the team that he installed holographic projectors into their weapons in case they need them when they are in a jam. The three Beast Bots arrive to ask the trio to take a break. Devon, Ravi and Zoey tells them that they are learning a new weapon, leaving Cruise, Smash and Jax depressed. Just then, Tronics arrive and attack the team. While Nate takes himself and the Beast Bots to safety, Devon, Ravi and Zoey fight off the Tronics. Continuing to fight Evox’s footsoldiers, the team transforms into Rangers. While the fight continues to happen, Railtron sneaks up on Cruise and Smash and takes each of their memory data. Trying to sneak up on Jax, the Yellow Ranger blasts Railtron before he can take the Beast Bot’s memory data. After the Yellow Ranger finishes off the Tronics, Avatar Blaze arrives to learn that Railtron only filled two memory discs. Learning of this, Blaze takes Railtron and teleports away. Powering down, Zoey tells Devon and Ravi about the discs, saying as well that Railtron only needed one more disc. Jax then notices that something is wrong with Cruise. Devon notices that his Beast Bot is talking in a strange manner just as Ravi notices that something is wrong with Smash. When Nate comes to check on Smash, he and the others take the Beast Bots back to the lab. Again in the lab, Nate tells the team that the Beast Bots have had data taken from their memory drives, including their personalities, and that they only remember that they are supposed to obey the Red and Blue Rangers. Realizing that a chance arose for Cruise to stop forgetting things and for Smash to stop being motherly to Ravi, Devon and Ravi tell Nate to take his time. Hearing at what they say, Nate is bitter that the two take their Beast Bots for granted and that he wishes that someone would lookout for him. Zoey tells Nate that brothers can drive each other crazy and then asks him if Railtron got any other data from the Beast Bots, where Nate is determined to find out, even if it takes all night. On the road, Devon thanks Cruise for picking him up and asks him if he remembers the shortcut. Taking the shortcut, Devon becomes mad at Cruise, thinking that he intentionally took the shortcut to hurt him, only for Devon to realize that he told Cruise to take the shortcut. Devon tells Cruise no more shortcuts and they proceed back onto the road. Ravi attempts to train again with Smash. Telling Smash to not wait until Ravi is ready, Smash takes a swing at Ravi, knocking him back. Questioning Smash for his actions, the Beast Bot reminds Ravi that he told him not to wait. Being reminded of this, Ravi tells Smash that he didn’t mean it. Smash makes an alteration in his data to remember this. In the hallway, Zoey asks Jax if he has seen her tablet. Jax tells Zoey that it’s charging in Nate’s lab. Zoey tells him that it is not in the lab and tries to enter the code for a nearby door to see if it’s in there. Asking Jax for the code, the Beast Bot tries to get around Zoey’s question when she reminds Jax that he was just in the room behind the door. Disappointed at his response, Zoey tells Jax to forget it and leaves with the Beast Bot apologizing just as she is doing so. Back in Nate’s lab, Nate tries to understand Devon and Ravi’s situations, with the two claiming that Cruise and Smash made mistakes after obeying their commands. Zoey frustratingly enters the lab to ask if anyone has seen her tablet. Claiming that Jax put her tablet in the lab to charge, Zoey says that he didn’t and says that she sometimes would be better off without a Beast Bot, hurting Jax’s feelings just as he enters the room. Hearing this, Jax shows the tablet charging to Zoey and brings it over to her, saying that Zoey left her coat over it. Jax leaves upset with Zoey, Devon and Ravi following him to a room to where a party meant to be a surprise was set up at. Seeing this, Jax explains to Zoey that he, Cruise and Smash wanted to throw a party for the Rangers. Initially thinking Jax was careless, Zoey realizes that this is the reason for the party supplies. The Beast Bot further explains that Cruise was helping and that is what caused him to be late for picking up Devon. Learning this, Ravi thinks and realizes that Smash got icing on his hands after he was frosting the cake. Jax tells Ravi that Smash felt terrible about his shirt. He further explains that he and the other Beast Bots wanted to throw a party to thank the team for protecting the city. Feeling guilty, Zoey apologizes to Jax for taking him for granted with Zoey further explaining that she, Devon and Ravi don’t deserve friends like their Beast Bots for their behavior. Nate enters into the party setting to tell the team the reason why Blaze got the data on the Beast Bots was to pilot their Megazord. With Ravi explaining that they needed data on all three Beast Bots, Zoey realizes that’s why Blaze and Railtron were after Jax. With Devon explaining all three drives of data will allow Blaze to control the Megazord, Jax offers to bait Blaze and Railtron into a trap. Wanting to keep Jax safe, Zoey tells him no but Ravi explains that it may be the only way to save Cruise and Smash. After Jax explains his plan, the Rangers and Jax go to the site that Railtron was made from to find Railtron. Splitting up, Jax runs into the Robotron, pleading for him to not take his memories. Feeling insulted for being called “little” when Railtron calls Jax a “worthless little bunny,” Jax signals Zoey to attack Railtron, with Devon and Ravi following suit by blasting at the Robotron as well. Being blasted back, Zoey picks up the memory discs that Railtron dropped and hands them off to Jax so that he can return them to Nate. Powering himself with arm shields, Railtron attacks the Rangers. The Rangers then finish off Railtron with the ‘’’Beast-X Slash’’’ finisher from the Beast-X Saber, destroying the Robotron. In the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle prepares a Gigadrone Alpha Model after losing Railtron’s data and attaches two Gigatronics along with it. Transporting the Gigadrone to Coral Harbor, Raildrone is created and drops down along with the Gigatronics in the city. Meanwhile, Nate re-installs Cruise and Smash’s memory data back into them. Alerting Nate about the Gigadrone, he finishes the data installment back into the Beast Bots for the Rangers. The team reconcile with their Beast Bots and departs to fight Raildrone. The Rangers enter their Zords and depart. The Blue Ranger asks Smash to turn the Wheeler Zord into its Gorilla Mode and uses its ‘’’Rocket Storm’’’ attack to try to hold off Raildrone and the Gigatronics, only for it to fail when the Gigatronics jump up and blast back at the Wheeler Zord. While the Chopper Zord almost gets blasted by Raildrone, the Racer Zord arrives in its Battle Mode. Seeing that the Gigadrone and Gigatronics have combined, the Rangers combine into the Beast-X Megazord . Using the Beast-X Blade, the Rangers execute the Beast-X Blade Blast to destroy the Gigatronics. The Red Ranger then summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster to finish off the Gigadrone with the Beast-X Hyper Strike just as it starts slipping. Executing the finisher, Raildrone gets destroyed. Back at Grid Battleforce, the three Beast Bots enter a dark room to see a surprise party for them when the lights get turned on. Learning that the team put the party together, Devon, Ravi and Zoey remind their Beast Bots that they are their best friends. Nate walks in to ask where Ben and Betty are, where Smash reveals that the two are in the cake. With Cruise forgetting about the two, Smash signals them to come out. Surprising the team, Ben and Betty reveal that they were in the cake the whole time, eating most of it while inside, getting a laugh out of everyone. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle guides some Tronics to move certain parts to certain locations. When Avatar Blaze and Roxy walk in, Scrozzle reveals to them that it is all part of his secret plan to create a “Cybergate,” which will allow Evox to return to earth. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Jeremy Birchall - Railtron & Raildrone (voices) Errors *The Rangers had to re-summon their Blasters when they switched to Sentai footage before defeating Railtron. *The camera crew is visible in Devon's motorcycle helmet visor. *During Zoey's unmorphed fight against the Tronics, one of the Tronics' headpieces is moved up, briefly revealing the human stunt actor underneath. *During the Megazord fight, the Beast-X Megazord isn't shown to have captured Raildrone in an energy cage and yet it was when the monster was trapped in one when the Hyper Strike struck it, **This was likely done to save production time on the episode. Notes * This is the first Beast Morphers episode without an appearance from either Evox or Commander Shaw. * Railtron is the only Gigadrone to actually speak as opposed to just grunts and growls. He says "choo choo, woo woo" when the Beast-X Megazord formed and "no" when struck by the Hyper Strike. *The majority of footage used for Railtron is American made since they decided not to adapt the plot involving him going around underground to find Morph-X. **It can be assumed via this replacement that they had to remake the arms because the original's either weren't sent, were too badly damaged to use, or got lost in shipping for America. This is assumed since Railtron initially had thinner arms similar to an actual person's whereas Denshaloid had those thick armoured arms all the time. **This is also why they had to power up his arms with armour (because they needed to switch to Go--Busters and the sudden unexplained shift in arm build would look stupid). *Steel's incomplete head is seen again. See Also (Gigatronics' debut) (fight footage & story) (story) (Beast Bots losing their personalities).